This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Tissue Culture and Protein Production Core is designed to facilitate cell culture and recombinant protein production by the COBRE investigators, key components of their proposed projects. It will make available well-maintained equipment and instrumentation that would not normally be found within individual laboratories, particularly those of junior investigators. The approach is to provide training and priority access to members of the investigators''teams rather than maintaining the personnel required to accomplish the tasks on a service basis. In this way, costs will be kept to a minimum. The Core will provide tissue culture hoods and incubators for mammalian cell culture. In addition, fermenters, bioreactors, cell cracking equipment, and chromatography instrumentation will be available for production of recombinant proteins. Instrumentation to characterize recombinant proteins will also be available in the Core. A single staff member will maintain the Core equipment, provide training to new users, and oversee scheduling.